The present invention pertains to electrical connectors, and in particular, to an extruded metallic electrical connector assembly that allows for the connection of optical fibers and/or electrical wires.
Electrical connectors are used in many different types of electrical and electronic systems. They come in various sizes depending on the physical and electrical parameter of the installation. Some high-speed digital signal applications require multiple contact connectors in a single rectangular module that are held together and stackable without distorting or adversely modifying the signal intelligence. Digital signals must have a high degree of signal integrity on entering and exiting an electrical connector system. Requirements for connector types, in increasingly high-speed applications include a high degree of shielding, preventing signal distortion from outside Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) and low inductance and resistance for signal and return signal paths.
Rectangular connectors with multiple contacts that are two millimeter (2 mm) or less in center spacing have limits in contact density and signal shielding by currently employed manufacturing processes. However, electronic systems that use high-speed connectors continue to shrink in physical size and require increasing signal density reducing physical size requirements for connectors. Current rectangular connectors having a plurality of contacts have limits in providing dense signal packaging and shielding of each individual contact within the connector-housing module.
Although classical round coaxial connectors contiguous shielding, along the contact length and provide low inductance and good signal integrity, they do not offer the plurality of contacts, particularly for densities of 2 mm or less in a rectangular configuration. In round coaxial connections, multiple contiguous contacts cannot be densely packed or stacked in a module form to densities attainable in a rectangular configuration. Connectors of a rectangular shape, having a plurality of contacts 2 mm or less for high-speed signal application, use a combination of injection molded plastics either riveted or press fitted to metal plates to simulate shielding and reduce inductance and resistance to improve signal integrity. However, these connector systems, while providing greater contact densities than round coaxial connectors, do not provide a contiguous metal cavity along the length of each individual contact. Instead only one or two sides of each individual contact has a shield vs. all 4 sides of the extruded connector-housing module described here.
Presently, most high-density connectors are either electrical or optical. Some fiber optic interfaces occur at the printed circuit board level and convert the electrical signal to light (optical) signals through devices such as a vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs), whereby the electrical high speed signal is converted into high-speed modulated light signal. However, there is a need for a truly cost-effective and easy to manufacture hybrid electrical-optical connector.
The present invention pertains to electrical connectors, and in particular, to an extruded metallic electrical connector assembly that allows for the connection of optical fibers and/or electrical wires.